Dave the Driving Instructor
by Isiah02
Summary: Brittany goes on a driving test, but it doesn't end the way she expected it. CGI world. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 **Simon: One time on Thanksgiving, I ate so much, I threw up in the middle of the night while I was sleeping, and it was all over the place. Let that be a lesson to eat responsively.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Dave the Driving Instructor. Now I was watching the homie Dashie like I do half the time when I'm on YouTube, and I was watching this video called Ghetto Driver's Instructor. And it made me get this idea.**

 **Tom: If you guys don't know who Dashie is, he's a YouTuber who makes funny gaming and comedy videos. Go check him out when you're done with this story. Look up Dashiegames or DashieXP.**

 **Isiah: I watch him every day. He's funny as heck.**

 **Tom: But for now, let's get started with Dave the Driving Instructor.**

* * *

 **Outside the parking lot**

Brittany and Dave were outside the drivers education parking lot ready to start the drivers test. They got in the drivers education car which was a red and white Ford Mustang.

"Alright. Kenzie Kensington," Dave said making sure he got the right person.

Brittany looked at Dave and giggled a little as she spoke. "Um, it's Brittany Miller. Not Kenzie Kensington."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Dave apologized. "Start driving when you're ready." Brittany smiled as she put on her seatbelt and started the car. She then backed up the car slowly going right. Dave noticed how she was doing so far and looked at his checklist. "Okay, so far so good," he said. "You looked at your rear view mirrors before you backed up. Both hands were on the wheel, even though they aren't right now, but hey, you did it once so that counts. Um, but you didn't offer me one of these drinks that were back here."

Brittany threw a confusing look at Dave and asked, "What drinks?"

"Yeah, never mind. It's nothing," Dave said. "They're just kid drinks that were suppose to go to a charity or something. Anyway, you also didn't check if I had a seatbelt on," Brittany once again threw a confused look at Dave. "Why would a driver do that," she asked. "I'm pretty sure that people in the passengers seat can check to see if they had their own seatbelt on."

"You know, thinking about what you just said, I said the exact same thing to my boss," Dave said.

"But why would-" Brittany was cut off by Dave. "Listen. It's nothing that important. I won't tell if you won't." Brittany gave Dave a smile and agreed to the deal. She then pulled up at a stop sign. Dave looked at Brittany confused and asked, "Why are we stopping?"

"Uh, stop sign," Brittany said.

"Motherlover just go," Dave sighed annoyed. Brittany began driving the car past the stop sign and going down the road. "Okay, good patience at the stop sign," Dave said as he kept checking the list for everything that Brittany was doing so far. "Hell, some people just stop at the stop sign and just go. Those actually take patience."

"Um, okay," Brittany said concentrating on the road.

 **Five to ten minutes later**

While Brittany was going down a street, she started to think about what kind of car she should drive. She then decided to speak to Dave about it. "Man, I can't wait to have my drivers license," she said. "Then I can buy my own car. I should get a Bugatti in pink."

Dave thought about what Brittany just said. He knew he wasn't going to get her some Bugatti. It cost too much. "Motherlover, that expensive ass car," Dave growled.

"What," Brittany asked.

"Real expensive ass car," Dave repeated. "LOOK AT WHAT WE'RE RIDING IN! THIS SHIT'S NOWHERE NEAR THE COST OF A BUGATTI, AND IT'S FAST! Know your cars for crying out loud." Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes concentrating on the road still. Dave noticed this and smiled. "Okay, you didn't argue back about it. Give you points for that," Dave said going back to his checklist. "And extra points for the attitude."

 **Answering a text**

Dave was looking at the checklist he had in his hand when he noticed Brittany's phone vibrating. "Are you gonna answer the text," he asked.

"Um, no. I don't like texting and driving," Brittany said.

"Just answer the text," Dave said glaring at Brittany.

"I'm not texting and driving," Brittany once again refused.

"ANSWER THE MOTHERLOVING TEXT," Dave yelled but again Brittany refused. Dave just looked at the Chipette impressed. "Damn, why can't I get more students like you," he said smiling. "Most of my students fall for stuff like that. I got you." Dave then went to his checklist and checked it. Brittany smiled and thought to herself, when did driving tests become this easy.

 **Something unexpected**

"Hey, pull up right here real quick," Dave said noticing a house on his right.

"Um, is this part of the test," Brittany asked pulling the car over.

"No, this'll take a sec," Dave said as he rolled his window down. "Hey, Toby," he yelled out the window. "That was kinda messed up how you left Julie for Claire! What makes it real fucked up is that Claire was my girlfriend! You keeping it real in the family asshole!"

"Wait. What did Toby do," Brittany asked.

"And screw your presents you got me for my birthday," Dave yelled as he got out a shirt from the floor. "A turtleneck? We're in fucking California, prick!" Dave then threw the shirt out the window and picked up a pair of flip-flops. "Sofia the First flip-flops! This is for little kids! I just like the show! You stupid asshole!" Before Dave could threw the flip-flops out the window, Brittany stopped Dave and asked, "Can I keep the flip-flops?"

"Get your hands off me," Dave said as he threw the shoes out the window. Then he noticed somebody coming from the house with a phone.

"Yo, who is that," Brittany asked.

"Oh, shit, that's one of his friends," Dave yelled. "Get the hell outta here!" Brittany quickly drove the car as far away from the house as she could go.

 **Arriving at home?**

Brittany pulled the car up at the Seville house like Dave told her. Dave took off his seatbelt and said, "Alright. See you at dinner."

"Wait, what? Did I past the test," Brittany asked.

"What? I'm not no driving instructor. I'm your father," Dave said getting out the car and walking to the house. "But I left you something in the glove compartment." Brittany sighed and looked in the glove compartment to find a drivers license with her name and picture on it. She smiled at it.

But her smiled was soon faded away when she saw a cop car pulling up next to her.

"Aww, nuts."

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **Isiah: We hope you've enjoyed this story. More stories and updates coming soon. Like I said before, if you haven't, look up Dashiegames or DashieXP on YouTube and watch his videos because they are funny as heck!**

 **Tom: Please remember to leave a nice review. Flames are not allowed as always. Adventure in the Kingdom and Shot Blocking will be continued soon. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
